


recessional

by such_heights



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Festivids 2020, Pseudonyms, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: And the words, they're everything and nothing.
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54
Collections: Festivids 2020





	recessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/gifts).



[download as 167MB zipped .mp4](http://such-heights.com/the%20half%20of%20it%20-%20recessional%20-%20such%20heights%20%28large%29.zip)

[download as 90MB zipped .mp4](http://such-heights.com/the%20half%20of%20it%20-%20recessional%20-%20such%20heights%20%28small%29.zip)

Music is Recessional by Vienna Teng, [lyrics available here](https://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858617159/).


End file.
